


Yes, Sir!

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingers in Mouth, Highly Unorthodox Treatments for ADHD, Impact Play, Praise Kink, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All Adriana had to do was say "no" and step back, out of this totally inappropriate moment of intimacy. She knew that if she rebuffed Sir Kaelin now, neither of them would ever speak of this again. They could return to a perfectly professional relationship, where her service to her knight consisted of running errands, doing chores, learning to fight, and nothing more.Or she could say "yes" and enter some terrifying, glorious unknown.She didn't even need to think about it. "Yes, sir," she said.
Relationships: Knight/Squire, OFC/OFC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous, The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Yes, Sir!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



Adriana was almost ready for bed when she remembered she'd left Sir Kaelin's boots in the locker room. She'd promised to clean them before morning; the muddy practice field had left all their gear the worse for wear. She sighed, pulled on a bathrobe over her pajamas, and stuck her bare feet into her sneakers. At least the warriors' quarters were only two floors up from the gym; she didn't bother waiting for the elevator but took the stairs down, falling into her usual steady jog without thinking about it. She might let herself take the elevator back up, though, she was that tired.

It was too bad she'd be up another hour getting the boots clean—but as Sir Kaelin had told her more than once, learning how to function while exhausted was part of the squire's job. So were remembering her tasks and making a plan for getting them all done, both of which Adriana frequently struggled to do. On the field, she excelled, but her brain was never as obedient as her body.

To her surprise, there was light streaming through the gym's glass door. She stiffened, senses alert, then told herself to relax. No one invading a castle would stop to ride an exercise bike. 

She pushed the door open. No music on the PA, and no one in sight, but from around the corner came the intermittent _thwack_ of someone hitting the heavy bag.

"Hello?" she called.

"Just me," a familiar voice called back, slightly out of breath. Then, "Adriana?"

She groaned quietly. Just her luck.

"Yes, sir," she said, rounding the corner.

The knight left the heavy bag to swing and grabbed a towel, wiping her face and chest. Adriana did her best not to stare at Sir Kaelin's scarred, muscular body. The white wrapping around her hands and wrists and the scattering of white hair in her braids stood out against her dark, sweat-shiny skin. Her sports bra and snug shorts left nothing to the imagination. "What's got you up so late?" Sir Kaelin asked. She glanced at Adriana's outfit. "You don't look like you came down here to work out."

"No, sir." Adriana gritted her teeth and forced herself to uphold her vow of honesty and obedience. "I left your boots in the locker room and came down to get them and clean them for tomorrow."

"Oh, Adriana." Sir Kaelin sighed and tossed the towel to one side. "This is really getting to be a problem."

Adriana's stomach sank. She'd heard that tone of disappointment so often from teachers and her parents. It was especially painful to hear it from her knight. "I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Sir Kaelin shook her head. "It's my responsibility too. As your knight, I need to help you overcome these difficulties with staying on task. Would you be more motivated if I wore the boots while you licked them clean?"

Adriana took a half-step back. That definitely wasn't something she'd heard before. "S-sir?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Sir Kaelin stalked toward her, bare feet soundless on the cushioned floor. "I've seen how you look at me." 

Suddenly she was right up in Adriana's face, wreathed in the tangy smell of sweat. Adriana had never realized they were the same height. Her knight always seemed larger than life.

Sir Kaelin touched a finger to Adriana's lips. Adriana couldn't breathe. "You're not the only squire who's wanted to serve her knight in a more intimate way," Sir Kaelin said. "And I've found that for those who have a little difficulty with staying on track, a deeper level of service can clear and focus the mind. Do you think that might be the case for you?"

There it was, a door out, held wide open. All Adriana had to do was say "no" and step back, out of this totally inappropriate moment of intimacy. She knew that if she rebuffed Sir Kaelin now, neither of them would ever speak of this again. They could return to a perfectly professional relationship, where her service to her knight consisted of running errands, doing chores, learning to fight, and nothing more.

Or she could say "yes" and enter some terrifying, glorious unknown.

She didn't even need to think about it. "Yes, sir," she said.

Sir Kaelin grinned. "Good," she said. "Get undressed."

"H-here, sir?"

"Here, girl. Right now." 

Adriana shivered all over. Sir Kaelin had only ever called her "Adriana" or "squire." "Girl" felt very different. She couldn't imagine calling Sir Kaelin anything but "sir," but just thinking it felt different now too, like it meant something more than the knightly title.

She stepped out of her sneakers and pulled off her robe and pajamas, leaving them folded by the wall. When she turned around, Sir Kaelin was also naked. Adriana was sorry she hadn't gotten to watch the knight peel off her sweaty workout gear, but it was just as satisfying to openly admire her small, soft breasts and broad hips after months of sneaking peeks in the showers.

Sir Kaelin came over and examined a large bruise on Adriana's side, an oval of purple and blue mottling her tan skin. "Did you get that in practice today?"

"Yesterday, sir. Delith got inside my guard." It had hurt like hell, too, though the ache was mostly faded now.

Sir Kaelin prodded the bruise with two fingers. Adriana gasped, first with pain and then with surprise as a shiver went through her body. Her nipples were suddenly so tight they ached.

"Do you like that?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Did you know you like that?"

Adriana shook her head, eyes wide. "No, sir!" Her ex Claudia had liked to bite her occasionally, and that was fun, but this was something different. Deeper. Like Sir Kaelin's fingers hadn't just stopped at the bruise but had reached into her soul. Like her body wasn't even _hers_ anymore. That one unhesitant touch had marked her as nothing more, and nothing less, than a toy for her knight to play with. She was startled by how much the thought excited her.

"Adriana. Focus."

She snapped out of her reverie, blushing. "Yes, sir."

"What were you thinking just then?"

She waved her hands helplessly, trying to put it into words. "Sir. That. That you just... claimed me. You didn't touch me like I'm my own, like I get a say. You touched me like I'm yours."

"That's right." Her knight nodded slowly. "Is that the part you liked?"

"I liked all of it. Sir." Adriana's heart was pounding. _Vow of honesty and obedience,_ she reminded herself. _Look her in the eye and say it._ "The... being yours. The part where you hurt me. All of it."

"Do you like this?" Holding her gaze, Sir Kaelin gripped and slowly twisted Adriana's right nipple, hard enough to hurt.

Adriana's legs wobbled and she put a hand on the wall to brace herself. _Like_ wasn't a strong enough word, but she didn't have it in herself to articulate anything more complicated than a fervent "Yes, sir!"

Sir Kaelin let go and gave her a moment to catch her breath before asking, "Does it bother you that I like doing it to you?"

"No, sir." Again the answer came easily. "Not at all. Uh, quite the opposite, sir."

"Good. Let's see what else you like."

Sir Kaelin grabbed Adriana by the upper arm and pulled her over to the heavy bag. Adriana didn't fight, both because she didn't want to and because she knew she'd lose. She held her own in wrestling matches with the other squires, but Sir Kaelin was _strong_. The hand around Adriana's arm was like a steel vise. Some knights let themselves go a bit as they got older, but Sir Kaelin was at least twice Adriana's age and no one in their right mind would fight her if they didn't have to.

"Hug that, as well as you can," Sir Kaelin said. Adriana obeyed, her breath coming faster as she pressed her naked front against the slick-sticky leather of the heavy bag. She was pretty sure what was coming next.

"You interrupted my workout," Sir Kaelin said behind her, "so I'm just going to finish up."

Adriana closed her eyes and braced her feet.

The first blow against her upper back nearly knocked the wind out of her. She swayed and the bag swayed with her. Its momentum pushed her off balance, and she got her feet set again just in time for Sir Kaelin's left cross to slam into her back. 

Two more punches left her staggering, but then she figured out how to relax and let the force of each blow travel through her so the bag absorbed most of it. Soon her head was humming with endorphins, and heat was building steadily inside her. At first she had grunted with each impact. Now she groaned, wanting more.

"That's right," Sir Kaelin panted. "Take it like a good girl." The gentle words were paired with a walloping punch that landed just below Adriana's shoulderblade.

Adriana's knees buckled, as much from the praise as from the pain. She clung to the bag, trying to stay upright.

She felt the warmth of Sir Kaelin's body right behind her. The knight wrapped a muscular arm around her waist, holding her up, and then reached between her legs and pushed two fingers up into Adriana's sopping cunt.

Adriana clawed at the bag, yelling, and came explosively against Sir Kaelin's hand. Her hips bucked wildly and only Sir Kaelin's arm around her kept her upright. She sucked in air like she was drowning. When Sir Kaelin murmured " _Very_ good," it was enough to set her off again, writhing and keening and barely able to keep her feet. Some distant part of her wondered whether the old leather scent of the heavy bag would always be erotic to her now.

Sir Kaelin gently took them both down to the mat. Adriana gradually came back to herself and lay there for a moment, listening to the slow creak of the bag swaying and feeling the bruises on her back begin to really ache. Sir Kaelin's fingers were thick and firm inside her, and her tender skin burned a little from the knight's sweat. Without meaning to, Adriana bucked against Sir Kaelin's hand, mostly hoping to ease the stinging.

Sir Kaelin laughed and pulled her fingers out. "Greedy girl," she said, slapping Adriana's ass hard enough to hurt and leaving behind a wet smear. Adriana's hips jerked again of their own accord. "Look at you. So desperate. How long have you been wanting me to push you down and fuck you?"

"Since the day I got here," Adriana said breathlessly. "Sir."

"Well, sometime when it's not late at night, we'll have to make up for lost time." Sir Kaelin rolled Adriana over onto her back and straddled her face. "Done this before?"

"Oh yes, sir, yes I have," Adriana said hungrily. Sir Kaelin's cunt was like a jewel above her, beautiful shades of brown and ruby-red. Her clit was hard, just poking out from under its hood, and little diamonds of wetness gleamed in her dark curls. Adriana wanted to bury her face in there and never come up for air.

"Wonderful. But first..." 

Sir Kaelin grabbed Adriana's hair with one hand and slid two sticky fingers into her mouth. Adriana sucked on them eagerly, tasting her own juices mingled with the knight's salty tang. The damp fabric wrapped around Sir Kaelin's palm held a deeper taste of sweat that awoke some animal hunger in her. She moaned and rubbed her tongue against the edge of it, wanting more, wishing she could lick Sir Kaelin's whole body clean.

Sir Kaelin steadily slid her fingers in and out of Adriana's mouth, smiling down at her. Adriana met her eyes, proud of being able to take those fingers deep into her throat, offering her body up to her knight and hoping the offer was acceptable. The hand in her hair tightened and she whimpered, tilting her head back. A third finger went into her mouth, then a fourth, no longer fucking her but filling her, forcing her open, making a simple statement: Sir Kaelin could do whatever she liked with Adriana, just for the fun of seeing how far she could go and how much she could take. Adriana relaxed into it, closing her eyes and releasing the tension in her jaw.

"Very good," Sir Kaelin purred, withdrawing her hand. Adriana melted a little underneath her. "Make some use of that tongue now, girl, I'm tired of doing all the work."

She wound both hands in Adriana's hair and brought her cunt down to Adriana's mouth. 

Adriana lapped at her eagerly, savoring her briny sweetness and the slickness of her arousal-taut skin. Sir Kaelin was so wet that Adriana could practically drink from her. It was thrilling to know her knight had gotten so turned on just from playing with Adriana's body.

When Adriana ran her tongue over Sir Kaelin's clit, she was rewarded by the hands in her hair tugging and Sir Kaelin grinding down against her mouth. She focused her attention there, licking slowly and steadily—something told her this wasn't a woman who wanted a light, fluttering touch. Remembering the fingers in her mouth, she sucked Sir Kaelin's clit and ran her tongue over its tip, bobbing her head as though giving a blow job. A hissed "Yes!" from above her told her she'd made a good guess, and she redoubled her efforts, ignoring the ache in her neck.

Adriana tentatively brought a hand up to Sir Kaelin's thigh, hoping to be allowed to finger her gloriously wet cunt or at least hold her hips, but the knight made a quick noise of disapproval and she dropped her hand back to her side. _Yield,_ she told herself, _let her use you, this isn't about what you want._ She made her mouth softer and her caresses less urgent, showing her willingness to lick Sir Kaelin all night and into the day if that was what her knight wanted from her. Now the noise was approving, and Sir Kaelin rocked herself eagerly on Adriana's face, taking everything the squire offered.

Soon Sir Kaelin's harsh breaths became a muttered litany of "Yes, that's right, take it, girl, give me that sweet mouth, gonna take it all, fuck, oh, fuck, _yes_ —" Suddenly she pulled back, leaving Adriana startled and open-mouthed. "God, yes, just like that, stay _just like that_ ," the knight gasped. She worked her clit aggressively with one strong hand, rolling and pinching it with a roughness that Adriana would never have dared to emulate. After a moment, Sir Kaelin groaned long and loud and looked down to watch herself squirt all over Adriana's face and into her welcoming mouth.

Adriana exclaimed in surprise, instinctively closing her eyes. She felt more warm liquid pour over her tongue and swallowed it eagerly, tasting musk and salt. She'd had girlfriends squirt before, but never like this. This was territory-marking, pure ownership.

Sir Kaelin settled back down with a happy sigh and pressed her cunt over Adriana's mouth. Very tenderly and delicately, Adriana licked her clean. 

She suddenly realized her own clit was hard and aching—it had gone untouched this whole time. She squirmed a little. Sir Kaelin chuckled. "Up for more? Ah, to be young again." The knight slowly stood up, groaning, and began to unwrap her wrists. "These old bones need to get to bed. Maybe tomorrow, girl."

"Yes, sir," Adriana said obediently. She carefully peeled herself off the mat and sat up. _Tomorrow,_ she thought dizzily. _This will all still be real tomorrow._

"You'll clean this tonight," Sir Kaelin said, waving at the general stickiness of the vicinity. "And wash these, and put clean ones in my kit." She handed Adriana the sweat-stained wraps. "And clean those boots too. I think you're not likely to forget them now, are you?"

"No, sir," Adriana said. "No, I am not." Having finally managed to get to her feet, she resisted the urge to drop right back to her knees. "Thank you, sir. For all of this. For understanding me."

Sir Kaelin patted her sticky cheek. "That's why they make you kids suffer through training with old farts like me—we know a few things. Now get your chores done and get to bed, squire. I'll see you in the mess hall at six."

She picked up Adriana's robe and wrapped it around herself. Adriana allowed herself the pleasure of watching Sir Kaelin's ass as the knight strolled off, humming a little tune. Then she held the wrist wraps to her face, took a long, happy sniff, and went to find the mop.


End file.
